Smallville in Kidvill
by PrincedesTenebres
Summary: Toutes les phrases bidons qu'aucun personnage ne pourrai dire dans la series.. Voila une petite parodie ou Clark se retrouve transformé en enfant comme tout ses amis il est le seul a pouvoir les sauver .


Cette parodie est un mix de la saison 6 et 7

Dans la petite ville de Small ville il y avait eu il n'ya pas très longtemps de cela une pluie de météorites apportant avec elle un jeune kryptonien du nom de Kal El plu connu sous le nom de Clark Kent ..

Clark était dans sa ferme comme d'habitude , cette pimbêche de Lana allait se marier avec ce débile de Lex et Oliver Queen faisait des expériences chimiques

Clark rendit visite a Oliver dans sa grande tour de milliardaire derrière cette grande vitre qui fait aussi horloge comme on voit dans la série

Il monta dans l'ascenseur trouvant Oliver avec sa panoplie du parfait chimiste

Clark - Mais quesque tu fous encore la ? T'es pas censé être un pro en chimie t'es censé être un super héros en combinaison de cuir moulante

Oliver déconcentré par l'intervention de Clark laissa tomber une fiole violette dans le chaudron ou se trouvait sa mixture , a peine eut il le temps de dire uuuups qu'une vague violette se propagea dans la pièce , sûrement un concentré de météorite violette ayant un effet Strange sur Clark qui poussa un cri tel Black Canari n'aurai pas fait mieux , un cri propageant une onde violette a travers la ville remarquant qu'a ce moment la Oliver et lui avait rapetissé , semblable a des gamins de 5 ans …

Clark - Ooooh non mais ta vu les débilités que tu fais … tu sais bien que tout produit que tu connais pas si tu le met en contact avec un kryptonien il se passe toujours des trucs bizarre c'est marqué dans le script nan mais franchement… on est plus crédible avec cette taille et je te parie que toute la ville est comme ça maintenant…

Oliver - Pfff t'es même pas drôle .. Je le dirai a Lois elle va te faire passer un sale quart d'heure NA!!

En effet l'effet de cette potion violette avait affecté différent l'entourage de Clark , en fait seul Clark avait gardé son intelligence d'adulte … tout les autres en plus d'avoir rapetissé avait le mental qui s'assemblait avec leur taille

Oliver - [tape sur son téléphone Lois? Clark il arrête pas de m'embeter … je veux plus lui parler si tu viens pas tout de suite le taper je boude … et tu sera plus mon ami

Clark - C'est une catastrophe tout Smallville doit être comme Oliver , j'arrive pas a croire que j'ai pu créé un tel fléau il faut que j'aille vérifier les dégâts .. Mon cri n'a pas pu affecter la population au de là de Metropolis mais je devrais aller faire un tour .au Daily Pla….

Lois venait de rentrer dans la pièce son allure ne coïncidait pas du tout avec la taille qu'elle faisait et puis Clark venait de remarquer qu'elle avait du être traumatisé dans son adolescence avec une gueule pareille combien avait elle du piquer d'argent a son père pour devenir aussi sexy avec de la chirurgie esthétique ?

Lois arriva tenant un nounours rose dans ses bras , elle le prit dans une main écrasant sa tête avec son autre main disait avec un air de racaille

Lois - Alors comme ça t'embêté mon Namoureux? Ta pas le droit il est a moi …Je vais l'attacher avec ma corde à sauter pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper et je vais lui faire plein de bisou .. Alors dégage Clarky

« Bon Ok c'est la cata , la nana la plus sexy de Small ville après Lana est horriblement horrible quand elle ressemble a une gosse de 5 ans il faut que je trouve Chloé ….dans la série c'est toujours elle qui a les bonnes idées , j'avais que 5 de moyenne a l'université je suis un crétin »

La super vitesse était diminué à cause de la taille de Clark mais il arriva en 30 minutes au Daily Planer

« Pfff j'ai jamais mis autant de temps pour aller au Daily Planet , les scénaristes aurait pu faire une ellipse temporelle pour que j'arrive directement au Daily mais non il veulent que je traverse toute la ville … c'est des débiles ces gars «

Clark arriva au Daily Planet …c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il aurait bien aimé apprendre a voler ..voler dans les airs bien sur car le bouton de l'ascenseur …Bon après être ressorti de l'ascenseur , avoir trouvé un escabeau dans la remise puis l'avoir mis dans l'ascenseur il réussit enfin a atteindre le bouton permettant de monter jusqu'au bureau de Chloé

Chloé - Enfin Clark te voila aide moi … je deviens stupide!!! Et j'ai rapetissé comme tout le monde , je ressemble a une gosse de 5 ans

Clark - Tu deviens stupide? Pourquoi chez toi c'est plus lent ? Les autres ont déjà l'age mental de 5 ans

Chloé - Ben ça c'est parce que je suis la plus intelligente de la série et que l'écrivain ne pourrai pas terminer sa fiction si j'étais pas un minimum intelligente mais je dois t'avouer que c'est pas tout J'ai un secret …

Clark - un secret ? Vas y raconte .. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire …

Chloé - tu dois le répéter a personne Ok …même pas à Lois … tu me le jure?

Clark - Accouche c'est quoi le secret ? On dirait que le processus s'accélère

Chloé - Clark … je suis une fausse blonde

Clark- Tout s'explique … t'es sur que t'as rien fumé?

Chloé - Mais non patate …les blondes ne fument pas , la fumée pourrait noircir leur cheveux …voyons c'est la base du code de la blonde de service …pourquoi crois tu qu'il m'on choisi au casting de la série..?

Clark - Laisse tomber j'arrive plus a te suivre

Chloé s'avança vers le fauteuil de son bureau , ses années ou elle avait apprit le Karaté lui servait aujourd'hui …pour monter a son siège elle utilisa la prise du pigeon voyageur , sautant en l'air , prenant appui sur la poubelle de bureau elle sauta sur son siège … tapant le mot de passe pour rentrer sur son ordinateur .

« CSPUI » [Conasse se prenant pour une intello … une fois le mot de passe tapé elle rentra sur sa session allumant MSN elle tapa

La Blonde chaudasse a envoyé un message :

Oliver ? T'es connecté ? Je vois que t'es en ligne … arrête de te cacher

…..

La blonde chaudasse a envoyé un message :

Oliver je te vois a la Webcam alors répond !!!!Ne m'oblige pas a t'envoyer un simley …sinon tu va pleurer ta race

Oliver le bogosse a envoyé un message :

Aide moi !!!! Lois m'a attaché avec sa corde a sauté la j'essaie d'écrire avec mon nez mais sa marche pas des masses aide moi …utilise le logiciel Oliver qui se trouve dans ta boite mail il enverra une décharge a mon PC qui coupera la corde a sauté ensuite je t'aiderai a réparer mon expérience idiote ..Ayeuh j'ai mal au nez

Chloé se déconnecta de MSN et se tourna vers Clark tout en activant le logiciel sur son PC

Chloé - Oh tu as vu ? Lois est devenu diabolique !! Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est peut être parce que dans la série Lois & Clark , Clark se marie avec Lois peut être que tu a un lien spécial avec elle … en tout cas il faut la sauver …

Clark - mais on a pas d'armes et mes pouvoirs son affaiblis

Chloé - T'inquiète on va faire avec les moyens du bord … il suffit de fouiller dans mon sac a mains ya toujours plein de truc !!!

Chloé fouilla dans son sac a main sous les yeux ébahi de Clark qui se demandait pourquoi les femmes mettait tant de truc dans leur sac a main

Chloé - Ok j'ai un plan …dans mon sac j'ai trouvé du rouge a lèvres rouge , une agrafeuse et ma carte d'identité on va appâter Lois avec du rouge a lèvres ensuite on lui envoie des aggraffes a la gueule et ensuite on délivré Oliver

Clark - A quoi vas nous servir ta carte d'identité?

Chloé - Ben c'est pour payer moins cher quand on va prendre le métro .. On peut pas aller en super vitesse se serait trop long vu que t'es pas au meilleur de ta forme

Clark et Chloé se dirigèrent vers le métro ..ils utilisèrent la carte de Chloé et montèrent dans le métro .. Chloé intérieurement se demandait si Jimmy l'aimait toujours ..ou si Clark avait toujours une place dans son cœur ou si elle finirai vieille fille avec 39 chats dans une maison de campagne … elle se demandait aussi pourquoi elle pensait a ça dans un moment aussi critique… sûrement parce que celui qui écrit cette fic voulait embrouiller ces lecteurs.. Pfff quel crétin celui la .

Chloé et Clark arrivèrent a l'appartement d'Oliver .. Il était étendu par terre … Clark alla vérifié si il était pas mort mais il ne l'étais pas…juste assommé par la décharge électrique qu'il venait de recevoir …

Lois - Que faites vous la ? Vous avez pas le droit d'être ici je vais le dire a mes parents et vous serez puni NA !!! Et pis d'abord oliver il est a moi rien qu'a moi je ne laisserai pas quelqu'un briser ma life

Ze veux que Oliver soit mon amoureux pour la vie

Chloé - D'accord mais nous on veut juste utiliser les jouets de Oliver…le kit de chimie las bas ..Ok? Tiens en échange je te donne mon rouge a lèvres

Lois , cette débile n'avait pas compris que c'était un piège et pris le rouge a lèvres

Chloé - Clark !! Maintenant !! Balance l'artillerie lourde ..on va joué a la guéguerre

Clark balança toute les agrafeuses sur Lois pendant que Chloé prenait la corde a sauté pour l'attacher…Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu que des aggraffes pourraient être aussi tranchante

Clark - Elle se vide de son sang il faut faire quelque chose

Chloé - Je vais utiliser mon super pouvoir je peux guérir les gens

Clark - Mais si tu l'utilise tu risque de mourrrir

Chloé - Tant pis c'est ma cousine je ne peux pas l'abandonner

Elle plaça sa mains sur Lois et un lumière jaune sorti de la main de Chloé une lumière qui apportait la vie ..mais pendant qu'elle sauvait sa cousine elle souffrait et se desséchait on aurai dit un gosse de 5 ans ridés comme une vieille …. Elle vit Lois se réveillé et se vit dans le miroir …

Clark - Tu es toute desséché , tu n'aurai pas du utiliser ton pouvoir les conséquences sont terribles

Chloé - ne t'inquiEte pas , je savais que ça pouvait arriver c'est pour ça que avant de partir j'ai pris ma crème hydratante Nivea pour femmes . Ya marqué sur l'étiquette « Retrouvez votre peau de bébé «

Chloé utilisa la crème hydratante et son visage retrouva toute sa vitalité , réveillant Oliver en lui sautant dessus Clark lui demanda de réparer ce qu'il avait fait …

Oliver - ben il faudrait jeter une machine a remonter le temps dans le chaudron …ou bien alors on pourrai mélanger la potion avec du lait de vache de Singapour …

Clark - Oliver !!!

Oliver - Ok je ne pensai pas en arriver la mais je pense que l'ingrédient pour inverser le processus c'est mon nounours Spider Man.. OuiNNN je veux le garder!!!!!

Clark prit des mains le nounours d'Oliver qui en fait contenait de la cryptonite orange , un nouveau nuage se créa dans la pièce et Clark cria une nouvelle fois et tout redevint normal , les gens retrouvèrent leur apparence normale …c'est la que ce termine l'histoire

Lois - Quoi ? c'est déjà terminé ? Me dites pas que cet écrivain n'a aucun talent.? Nan franchement l'histoire ne peut pas se terminer comme ça … et puis pourquoi je suis attaché moi ?

Écrivain- Ben si l'histoire est fini

Lana - Excusez moi j'étais coincé dans les embouteillages Est-ce que j'ai raté l'épisode ?

Clark - Oui tu l'a raté

Chloé - Attendez vous n'y connaissez rien en série américaine ou quoi a la fin il faut que le héros principale embrasse sa petite amie

Lana - Mais je vais me marier avec Lex

Chloé - Mais ferme ta gueule on sait que dans la saison 7 tu divorcera avec Lex alors embrasse Clark maintenant ou tu te prend un coup dagrafeuse mortelle dans la tronche

Lana embrassa Clark et l'histoire se termina

FIN


End file.
